Schicht
Als je nach Kontext Dienstschicht oder Arbeitsschicht, an Bord von Raumschiffen entsprechend der Schifffahrtstradition auch Wache, bezeichnet man einen Arbeits- beziehungsweise Dienstabschnitt, den eine Person zu leisten hat sowie oftmals auch die Gruppe von Personen, die in diesem Zeitraum arbeitet. ( ) Im Schichtdienst folgen dabei immer mehrere, meist drei oder vier, Schichten so aufeinander, dass der Betrieb rund um die Uhr gewährleistet ist und sich das Personal stets abwechselt. ( ) Schichten können auch untereinander getauscht werden. Am 9. September 2151 tauscht Taylor seine Schicht mit Daniels. ( ) Während das Sternenflottenpersonal Dienst hat, darf es keinen Alkohol zu sich nehmen, sowohl im 22. als auch im 24. Jahrhundert. ( , ) 2371 meldet Commander Chakotay Captain Kathryn Janeway an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], dass Harry Kim vor vier Stunden seine letzte Schicht beendete und sich dann auf das Holodeck begab. ( ) Als es dem Doktor aufgrund der Begegnung mit einer Raumverzerrung nicht gelingt, sich vom Holodeck auf die Krankenstation zu transferieren, meint das Hologramm Sandrine, dass er noch auf dem Holodeck sei, obwohl seine Schicht längst beendet ist, weil er sie sehen wolle. Trotz der Raumverzerrung gelingt es Paris und Torres schließlich in den Maschinenraum zu gelangen. Dort befiehlt Torres allen auf ihrem Posten zu bleiben, auch wenn ihre Schicht beendet ist. ( ) 2373 wird B’Elanna Torres von Chakotay in ihrem Quartier geweckt, da sie ihren Schichtbeginn um 20 Minuten verschlafen hat. ( ) 2374 rekrutiert der Doktor Tom Paris für drei Schichten pro Woche als Krankenschwester auf der Krankenstation, da er nach dem Weggang von Kes das qualifizierteste Crewmitglied an Bord der USS „Voyager“ ist. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr meint Chakotay zu Neelix, dass seine Schicht um 14 Uhr endet und sie danach mit der Analyse von Neelix’ Visionen fortfahren können. ( ) In einem Alptraum wird Harry Kim kurz nachdem seine Schicht beendet ist, von Seven of Nine angesprochen, die seine Hilfe in Jefferies-Röhre 37 Alpha benötigt. Daraufhin geht er mit ihr mit. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr erinnert Seven of Nine Tom Paris daran, dass seine Schicht erst in 78 Minuten endet, als sie ihn beim Konsum von Alkohol im Kasino ertappt. Tatsächlich jedoch steht sie Steth gegenüber, welcher den Körper von Paris übernommen hat. Dieser( ) Als auf der USS Voyager das Deuterium zur Neige geht, scherzt Tom Paris, dass sie zur Energieerzeugung im Kasino ein Fahrrad aufstellen, einen Generator anschließen und dann nach Hause radeln könnten. ( ) 2375 meint ein Mitglied von Spezies 8472 zu einem anderen auf Terrasphäre 8, dass seine Schicht bald beendet ist und er ihm dann bei einem Problem behilflich sein kann. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr ordnet Captain Kathryn Janeway an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] doppelte Schichten an, damit sie auf einen bevorstehenden Kampf mit einer Borg-Sphäre vorbereitet sind. ( ) 2375 hilft Harry Kim zwischen seinen Schichten Seven of Nine, da er sich von seinem Liebeskummer wegen Derran Tal ablenken will. ( ) 2376 meint Chakotay zu Tom Paris, dass er sich ausruhen solle, bevor seine nächste Schicht beginnt, doch dieser will lieber weiter an „Alice“ bauen. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr ändert Chakotay die Dienstpläne so, dass Torres eine Schicht auf der Brücke übernehmen muss, während er zu den Tsunkatse-Kämpfen auf Norcadia Prime geht. ( ) 2377 meint Thomas Eugene Paris zu T'Greth, dass der einzige Klingone, den er fürchtet, seine Frau B'Elanna Torres nach einer Doppelschicht ist. ( ) Später meint Voje, dass er seine Patienten nach Chellicks Befehl erst zum Ende seiner Schicht entlassen wird, als ihn ein Pfleger ermahnt, dass dieser umgehend zu entlassen sei. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr weist Umali Tom Paris an, die Tische in ihrem Lokal zu putzen, da es bei Schichtende hier von hungrigen Arbeitern wimmeln würde. ( ) Später meint Annika Hansen zu Kathryn Janeway, dass ihre Schicht vor drei Stunden endete und sie nicht im Kraftwerk sein dürfte. ( ) Icheb übernimmt wenig später vorzeitig eine Schicht von Seven of Nine, damit diese sich auf Anweisung des Doktors regenerieren kann. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr übernimmt der Doktor den Rest von Tom Paris' Schicht, damit sich dieser den vom Doktor geschriebenen Holoroman Photonen brauchen Freiheit ansehen kann. Im von Tom Paris modifizierten Holoroman, wird der Protagonist vom MHN angeherrscht, weil er 28 Sekunden zu spät zu seiner Schicht auf der Krankenstation erscheint. ( ) Schichtarten * Doppelschicht, eine Schicht mit doppelter Länge * Freiwache, eine Schicht, während der man frei hat * Sonderschicht, eine Schicht, die zusätzlich zur regulären Schicht zu absolvieren ist Tagesschichten thumb|Das Licht wird bei der Nachtschicht gedämpft. An Bord von Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte wird das Licht entsprechend des irdischen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus geregelt, das heißt es ist während der Nachtschicht in öffentlichen Räumen wie der Brücke oder dem Beobachtungsdeck gedämpft. ( ; ) * Tagschicht, eine Schicht am Tag ( ) * Spätschicht, eine Schicht am Abend ( ) * Nachtschicht (auch Mittelwache), eine Schicht in der Nacht ( ; ) Rotationsschicht Schichtarbeit ist das Arbeitssystem der Sternenflotte auf Raumschiffen und Raumstationen. Im 23. Jahrhundert ist es auf Raumschiffen der Sternenflotte üblich, dass die Belegschaften der einzelnen Dienstschichten feste Einheiten bilden. Sie erhalten eine Bezeichnung wie zum Beispiel „Gamma-Schicht“ und schlafen in einem gemeinsamen Quartier. ( ) Es sind Drei-Schicht-Rotationen und Vier-Schicht-Rotationen (zu je 8 bzw. je 6 Stunden) möglich. Es wird ständig ein neuer Dienstplan erstellt, welcher dabei helfen soll, die Arbeitszeiten der Besatzungsmitglieder zu koordinieren. ( ) 2372 schlägt Major Kira vor, auf Deep Space 9 eine Vier-Schichten-Rotation einzuführen. ( ) Tatsächlich werden dadurch bessere Leistungen erzielt. Es gibt weniger Fehler auf Grund von Ermüdung. Captain Sisko beschließt, diese Änderung zur Dauerlösung zu machen. ( ) Alpha-Schicht Die Alpha-Schicht ist die erste Schicht im Rotationsschichtsystem. 2371 teilt Commander Sisko Major Kira und Lieutenant Dax mit, dass die Alpha-Schicht die Kampfübungen noch einmal wiederholen solle, da er mit ihren letzten Leistungsbewertungen nicht zufrieden sei. ( ) Beta-Schicht Die Beta-Schicht ist die zweite Schicht im Rotationsschichtsystem. 2374 rät Harry Kim Kellin sich für die Betaschicht an Bord der USS Voyager zu melden, da diese das beste Team sei. ( ) Gamma-Schicht Die Gamma-Schicht ist die dritte Schicht im Rotationsschichtsystem. 2393 gehört Tuvok zur Gammaschicht auf der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. ( ) 2369 nimmt Captain Jellico an, dass die Delta-Schicht bei der Ankunft an der cardassianischen Grenze Dienst haben wird. Commander Riker informiert daraufhin Jellico, dass die Besatzung noch nicht auf eine Vier-Schicht-Rotation umgestellt werden konnte, weshalb die Gamma-Schicht bei der Ankunft Dienst haben wird. Jellico verlangt jedoch mit Nachdruck eine Vier-Schicht-Rotation, was Riker letztendlich auch gelingt. ( ) Delta-Schicht Die Delta-Schicht ist die vierte Schicht im Rotationsschichtsystem. 2369 möchte Captain Jellico auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] eine Vier-Schicht-Rotation mit einer Delta-Schicht einführen. Commander Riker gelingt die Umstellung nach einigen Personalproblemen. ( ) Weitere Referenzen *TOS: ** *VOY: ** ** Externe Links * * en:Duty shift Kategorie:Protokoll